Opérations Gonzo
by Sigognac
Summary: Quand Ethan s'ennuie, il s'invente des missions impossibles. Et aucun membre de l'équipe n'est en droit de ne pas l'accepter. Surtout pas Brandt. Mais, franchement, les costumes et les noms de code pourris, c'est obligatoire ?
1. Opération Gonzo

**Titre :** _Opération Gonzo_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Général / Humour

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Résumé :** Quand Ethan s'ennuie, il s'invente des missions impossibles. Et aucun membre de l'équipe n'est en droit de ne pas l'accepter. Surtout pas Brandt. Mais, franchement, les noms de code pourris, c'est obligatoire ?  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des films _Mission : impossible_ appartiennent à la Paramount.

 **Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Cette fic a donc été écrite dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche et le thème était... "obstacle".

 **~/~/~**

 _Opération Gonzo_

 **~/~/~**

Ethan, d'un sérieux imperturbable, avait déroulé le plan des lieux sur la table.

« L'opération commence dans deux heures, nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre. »

Autour de lui, les membres de l'équipe « élus » pour cette mission ne semblaient pas partager son impatience mais ils opinèrent cependant de la tête. Après tout, ils devaient faire preuve de loyauté envers leur leader. Même quand il débloquait complètement.

« La cible arrivera à quinze heures zéro zéro, rappela Ethan. L'important, pour commencer, est de la mettre en confiance, qu'elle se sente à l'aise au sein du groupe.

– J'ai d'ores et déjà piraté les enceintes du restaurant, informa Benji, et je me suis connecté sur des forums pour pré-adolescentes afin de mieux connaître les goûts de la cible. Des chansons de One Direction seront diffusées à intervalles réguliers.

– Les invités ont été triés sur le volet, poursuivit Jane, et je me suis assurée que plusieurs spécimens masculins et populaires soient présents. L'un d'entre eux à un grand frère footballeur.

– Parfait, approuva Ethan, Brandt ? »

Ce dernier sembla seulement se rappeler de sa présence dans la pièce.

« Euh, j'ai vérifié le menu, notifia-t-il d'une voix trainante. J'ai privilégié les burgers et les frites pour le plat, des sucreries en tout genre pour le dessert.

– Et un gâteau au nappage nutella sera servi à seize heures trente, ajouta Jane qui avait vu Ethan froncer les sourcils.

– Les bougies ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix circonspecte.

– Magiques, évidemment, précisa Jane.

– Pour les cadeaux, intervint Benji, nous avons incité les invités à offrir « des trucs trop cools » comme un casque de réalité virtuelle, un drone et des objets de toutes sortes en forme d'animaux mignons. La licorne a été largement plébiscitée.

– Les livres et autres jeux éducatifs ont été neutralisés, assura mollement Brandt.

– Bien, conclut Ethan, il ne reste plus qu'à nous mettre en place. Pour Benji, nom de code : Freeze. Tu seras caché dans le camion de glace en face du restaurant. Si l'ambiance retombe, tu créeras une diversion. Tu as fait le plein de bâtonnets saveur chewing-gum ?

– Évidemment, râla Benji, ce n'est pas ma première mission sur le terrain.

– Jane, tu feras le service. Il est impératif que tu t'enlaidisses pour ne pas faire d'ombre à la cible. Nom de code : Médusa.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je porterai une robe à grosses fleurs caca-d'oie. Ça ne va à personne. Et Benji m'a fait un masque pour que j'aie l'air d'avoir soixante ans.

– Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Brandt, ce qui poussa tous les autres à se tourner vers lui.

– Un problème ? demanda Ethan.

– Benji a créé un masque pour enlaidir Jane ? Mais ça coûte des milliers de dollars de créer un masque !

– Et ? Le budget de mission impossible le permet largement.

– Mais ce n'est pas une mission impossible, Ethan ! C'est juste l'anniversaire de la nièce de Benji !

– On voit bien que tu n'étais pas à celui de l'an dernier, contra Benji. Une vraie catastrophe ! Ma sœur m'en a rabattu les oreilles pendant des mois.

– Nous allons réparer ça, Benji, promit Ethan. Et nous verrons bien si Brandt trouve toujours cette mission injustifiée, à la fin de la journée, quand il aura joué son rôle.

– Mon rôle ? répéta Brandt. Mais quel rôle ? Je devais simplement m'occuper de la logistique !

– En fait, j'ai créé deux masques, révéla Benji. Et le deuxième est pour toi.

– Nom de code : Gonzo, ajouta Ethan. Tu sais faire des animaux avec des ballons, j'espère ? Sinon, il te reste une heure quarante-huit pour apprendre. »

 **~/~/~**

Et Brandt alla au front, il affronta tous les obstacles. Il supporta les moqueries sur son accoutrement, s'humilia dans un numéro de mime et il ne fit aucun mal aux enfants. Pas même quand ils l'attaquèrent avec le drone, le poussèrent dans la piscine à boules ou le forcèrent à entonner les paroles d'une chanson Disney au karaoké.

Il avait survécu à l'Afghanistan, il en fallait plus pour le faire craquer.

Mais quand il sortit du restaurant, la perruque de travers et le nœud papillon déchiré, et qu'il retrouva Ethan en planque dans le camion de glace, il lui fit ses excuses et il ne regarda plus jamais Benji de la même façon.

Il reconnut sans peine qu'il s'était trompé : passer un après-midi déguisé en clown au milieu d'un groupe de préadolescents gavés de sucre était _vraiment_ digne de Mission impossible.

Mais à l'impossible, nul n'était tenu alors il faudrait compter sans lui pour l'année prochaine. Il préférait s'autodétruire que de revivre ça.


	2. Opération Gonzo, le retour

**Titre :** _Opération Gonzo_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Général / Humour

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Résumé :** Quand Ethan s'ennuie, il s'invente des missions impossibles. Et aucun membre de l'équipe n'est en droit de ne pas l'accepter. Surtout pas Brandt. Mais, franchement, les costumes et les noms de code pourris, c'est obligatoire ?  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers des films _Mission : impossible_ appartiennent à la Paramount.

 **Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Cette fic a donc été écrite dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi entre 23h et… plus de minuit (j'ai dépassé) et le thème était... "thème".

 **~/~/~**

 _Opération Gonzo, le retour_

 **~/~/~**

« C'est n'importe quoi, répéta Brandt d'un ton rageur, c'est certain que je vais me faire repérer !

– Par des enfants de six ans ? le railla Jane dans son oreillette.

– Les enfants de six ans d'aujourd'hui sont collés à des écrans toute la journée, lui rappela Brandt. Ils le savent bien, qu'aucun personnage de Disneyworld n'est un clown.

– En même temps, intervint Benji, ça fait flipper les clowns. A la place de Walt Disney, je n'en aurais pas voulu non plus dans mon parc…

– C'est bien ce que je dis, conclut Brandt, vous m'envoyez au casse-pipe avec ce costume. »

Les autres membres de l'équipe, cachés dans la plus haute tour du château de la Belle au bois dormant avec tous les gadgets et autres appareils qu'ils avaient pu transporter, n'eurent pas le toupet de le contredire.

Mission Impossible avait été appelée en urgence, leur matériel était donc limité au strict minimum et le seul costume de couverture que l'équipe avait sous la main, c'était celui du clown qui avait servi pour l'Opération Gonzo.

Évidemment, personne n'avait envie de se coller à la corvée de déambuler dans le parc avec un costume aussi ridicule sur le dos alors Ethan avait dû faire preuve d'autorité et avait désigné Brandt. Le costume était à sa taille, après tout.

« Pourquoi je pouvais pas juste y aller en civil ? râla de nouveau Brandt.

– Sans enfant ? lui répondit Ethan. Un homme de ton âge ? Tu aurais eu l'air louche.

– Ah ? Parce qu'un clown à Disneyworld, c'est pas louche ?

– Bon, recentre-toi ! lui ordonna Ethan qui était à court d'excuses. Est-ce que tu vois la cible ?

– Si je vois la cible ? J'en vois des tas, de cibles !

– Elle doit porter un costume aussi.

– Un costume à Disneyworld ? C'est de la folie, ce signe distinctif !

– Personne n'a un comportement suspect ?

– La moitié des gens porte des oreilles de Minnie. Définis « suspect ».

– Okay, abandonna Ethan, rapproche-toi du point de départ de la parade. »

C'était là qu'un terroriste impitoyable déguisé en mascotte Disney était censé refourguer une drogue de nouvelle génération à un autre terroriste impitoyable, lui aussi en mascotte Disney.

Brandt se mit d'une manière tout à fait naturelle à présenter la grosse fleur qu'il avait à la boutonnière de son costume à ses soi-disant collègues de travail. La caméra miniature cachée à l'intérieur permettait à Benji d'opérer une reconnaissance faciale depuis son ordinateur mais comme les trois-quarts des personnages portaient d'énormes masques d'animaux, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Brandt.

« Fais un tour complet sur toi-même, lui demanda Jane, qu'on passe tout ce petit monde en revue.

– Ça pourrait carrément être Cendrillon, désigna Benji au bout d'un moment d'observation, elle a un sourire de droguée, on est bien d'accord ?

– Et Tic et Tac ? proposa Jane. Vous trouvez pas qu'ils ont l'air de comploter ?

– Mon instinct me dit que c'est Pumba, trancha Ethan. Il n'arrête pas de se triturer le groin. Brandt ? Rapproche-toi de lui. »

Brandt s'exécuta sans trop y croire.

« Et je l'accoste comment, Pumba ? demanda-t-il. 'Salut, tu serais pas un terroriste vendeur de drogue, par hasard ? Justement, j'en cherchais un…'»

Mais ce fut Pumba qui lui sauta presque dessus.

« T'es un personnage de _Dumbo_ , non ? C'est ça ? Je vois pas dans quel autre film de Disney y a un clown.

– C'est complètement ça ! confirma Clint, tout en rebroussant chemin.

– C'est pas lui, grogna Ethan, un terroriste ne citerait pas Dumbo sans y être forcé… Benji ? Tu as piraté le fichier des employés ?

– C'est Pocahontas qui a été engagée en dernier mais elle a l'air clean. Je vérifie Tigrou.

– Attendez ! intervint Brandt. Y a Donald qui s'est isolé du groupe. Je me rapproche.

– Mais ça ne peut pas être Donald ! s'insurgea Benji. Il a pas de pantalon, il la cache où, la drogue ? »

Au même moment, la caméra miniature de Brandt donna une douloureuse réponse à cette question quand elle filma Donald en train de se fourrer la main dans l'arrière-train.

« C'est répugnant, lâcha Brandt, les terroristes respectent vraiment plus rien. »

Winnie l'Ourson débarqua au même moment, les pattes dans le dos pour paraître plus naturel.

« C'est l'acheteur, cria Jane dans l'oreillette de Brandt, on les tient ! »

Évidemment, Ethan avait déjà accroché un filin au balcon du Château de La Belle au Bois dormant et s'apprêtait à descendre en rappel pour seconder Brandt.

« Occupe-toi de Donald ! lui ordonna-t-il. Je prends Winnie en chasse ! »

Brandt se précipita, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'enfuir les deux cibles.

« Je vais jamais y arriver avec mes grosses chaussures ! se lamenta-t-il alors qu'il partait dans la même direction que Donald.

– Courage ! lui lança Benji. Il ira pas bien loin avec ses pieds palmés ! »

Effectivement, la course-poursuite ne dura pas longtemps. Donald marcha sur son propre pied au premier virage. Brandt lui sauta dessus, perdant nez rouge et perruque dans la bataille. Il tenta une première prise mais ses coups étaient amortis par l'épaisseur du costume de Donald.

« Arrache-lui la tête ! hurla Jane.

– Fais-le pleurer ! ajouta Benji. »

La foule s'était rassemblée autour d'eux, encourageant Donald pour la plupart car elle ne voyait ce qu'un clown fichait à Disneyworld. Elle poussa cependant un cri d'admiration quand Brandt assomma à moitié sa cible avec une de ses chaussures. Devant la violence de la scène, quelques parents bien pensants couvrirent les yeux de leurs enfants, ce qui ne les empêcha d'admirer eux-mêmes le spectacle. Certains faisaient des paris.

Donald s'était relevé et sauta de tout son poids sur Brandt.

« Ah, le salaud ! commenta Benji. C'est une prise de catch, ça ! »

Brandt parvint à se relever, le costume tout déchiré, et rassembla ses dernières forces dans la bataille. Il se jeta sur Donald en hurlant et le poussa jusqu'au stand à hot-dogs. Le palmipède ne s'en releva pas.

« Magnifique, apprécia Jane, tandis que Brandt était ovationné par la foule.

– Des nouvelles d'Ethan ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé. Il a arrêté Winnie ?

– On en sait rien, lui répondit Benji, on a perdu le contact quand il est entré dans l'attraction Pirates de Caraïbes.

– Pirates des Caraïbes ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout du parc !

– C'est Ethan, tu sais, rappela Jane, faut bien qu'il coure… »

Effectivement, Ethan avait couru. A la sortie de Pirates des Caraïbes, il avait pourchassé Winnie sur le toit du train miniature. Ils avaient tous les deux sauté en marche et traversé vaillamment le Monde des poupées avant de mettre hors service la Maison hantée par leur échange de coups de feu (Winnie avait sorti une arme de son pot de miel). Leur épopée s'était terminée au centre du labyrinthe d'Alice où ils avaient manqué de faire démarrer un incendie.

L'important, malgré les quelques dégâts causés, était que Winnie l'Ourson avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Ethan avait tenté d'expliquer aux vigiles avant d'être éjecté manu militari du parc.

De toute façon, si on lui demandait, il nierait avoir pris part à cette opération.

« Finalement, c'était plutôt sympa comme mission ! » résuma Benji qui avait passé tout son temps à regarder les autres se battre depuis son écran d'ordinateur.

Ethan et Brandt, tout de même un peu épuisés, lui jetèrent un coup d'œil mauvais.

« Oh, les gars, reprit Benji. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces têtes ? Il faut savoir garder votre âme d'enfant. »

 **~/~/~**

 **Fin**

 **~/~/~**

Bon, c'était n'importe quoi ! ^^ Et le rapport avec le thème ?

L'équipe de Mission Impossible se retrouve dans un parc… à thème !

Ouais, c'est un peu loin mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment !

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
